La magie des sapins conte de Noël
by Lilychloe
Summary: Ron est parti, Hermione est seule. Comment un magasin de sapins, et un Serpentard pourraient-ils les réunir ? Si vous voulez le savoir, c'est par ici... OS Post Poudlard.


La magie des sapins.

Minable, sept lettres, trois syllabes pour définir la vie d'Hermione Granger selon elle, depuis que Ron est parti.

Faisant face à son miroir dans sa salle de bain, elle jeta un regard dégouté vers la bouteille de shampooing qui gisait à terre. La vendeuse lui avait vanté tous les charmes de la marque, et résignée, elle avait fini par l'acheter, mais le constat était sans appel. Ses cheveux étaient toujours emmêlés et touffus, ce shampooing n'avait rien changé. Le contenu de la bouteille se vidait lentement sur le carrelage immaculé, Hermione haussa les épaules, elle ferait le ménage plus tard.

Elle sortit de sa salle de bain et d'un geste las, elle attrapa un bonnet, qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête jusqu'à ses yeux, un vrai cache misère pensa t'elle. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une grosse parka et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, elle constata qu'elle allait être en retard à son travail si elle ne se pressait pas un peu.

Elle marchait dans la rue, les épaules voutées, les mains dans les poches. Elle voulait que personne ne la remarque, se fondant dans la masse parmi tout ces moldus, qui faisaient leurs achats de Noël. La neige tombait tranquillement insensible au chagrin de la jeune femme, les gens riaient autour d'elle, ne se souciant pas de cette femme qui semblait porter tout le chagrin du monde sur son dos.

Elle avait enchainé les petits boulots moldus, essayant vainement d'oublier le grand roux qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle se souvenait bien de ce fameux jour, où elle avait mis son âme à nue devant lui. Il lui suffit simplement de fermer les yeux quelques secondes et tout lui revint en mémoire. Ron l'avait rejeté.

Ils étaient tendrement enlacés sur le canapé, dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Puis elle avait prit son courage à deux mains, et se tournant vers le jeune homme, le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle lui avait simplement avoué :

« Ron, je t'aime. »

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de temps, s'il te plait » murmura t'il.

Puis, il avait bredouillé un vague au revoir et il était parti, sans aucune autre explication. Hermione était restée sonné par cette déclaration. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron lui avait dit ça. Ou plutôt, elle avait trop peur de comprendre, il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait préféré fuir, évitant ainsi de lui faire trop de peine. Après la guerre, leurs années d'études à Poudlard, elle n'était restée à ses yeux que la simple bonne copine. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle pensait sincèrement que Ron éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Alors, Hermione s'était replié sur elle-même, abandonnant le monde sorcier au profit de celui des moldus, où personne ne la retrouverait. Cela faisait trois mois, et plus personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Hermione Granger.

Elle regagna son petit entrepôt de vente de sapins. En ce mois de décembre, les affaires tournaient bien, son patron était content d'elle. Du coup, il lui avait laissé la gestion du hangar de Londres, lui étant à Cardiff. Un boulot manuel qui l'aidait à se vider la tête, ne plus penser à Ron tel était son souhait pour la nouvelle année. Chaque seconde de chaque minute était une torture pour elle, elle devait lutter sans cesse pour s'empêcher de pleurer, parce que si elle commençait, rien ne pourrait plus arrêter son torrent de larmes.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et enfila ses gants, les épines de sapin n'avaient pas épargnés ses mains, elles étaient griffées de par en par Elle inspira un grand coup, empêchant les larmes de jaillir, une longue journée interminable s'annonçait.

XXX

Drago Malefoy était de ceux qui possédaient une classe naturelle, et il en avait bien conscience. Il flânait dans les rues de Londres, plus exactement dans le Londres moldu, et il s'amusait du regard que les femmes posaient sur lui. Il marchait la tête haute, cherchant un cadeau pour son griffon. Malheureusement pour la gente féminine, Drago était gay, et surtout, il était amoureux. Et l'homme de sa vie était un certain Griffondor aux yeux verts, et aux cheveux constamment en bataille.

Il voulait faire plaisir à son amant, voyant bien que celui-ci était triste depuis le départ de son amie. Alors il avait eut l'idée d'aller acheter un sapin, et de le décorer pour Harry, pour lui remonter le moral.

Il comprenait bien pourquoi Hermione avait fuit, Ron était stupide. Heureusement qu'Harry était intervenu entre son amant et son ami, sinon une nouvelle bagarre aurait éclatée. Quelques mois plus tôt Drago les avaient trouvés attablés dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry à Londres. Le rouquin était accablé, il venait de raconter à Harry la déclaration d'Hermione, de la veille et surtout la réaction puérile qu'il avait eut.

« Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais Weasley » déclara Drago adossé au chambranle de la porte.

Ron se leva brutalement, il était furieux, il agita son poing en direction du blond.

« Répète un peu ça Malefoy » hurla t'il.

« J'ai raison, et tu le sais. Tu viens de laisser filer la femme de ta vie, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas osé lui avouer que tu l'aimes ! Tu es un cas désespéré ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Drago ! » le réprimanda Harry, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son amant, une main posée sur le bras de son meilleur ami, pour éventuellement le retenir.

« Laisse, il a raison » murmura Ron, en se laisant tomber sur la chaise.

Drago haussa un sourcil, bien sûr qu'il avait raison, un Malefoy a toujours raison. Mais ce qui le surprenait, c'était la réaction du rouquin, normalement des insultes auraient dû fuser. Ron devait être mal en point pour baisser les bras devant le Serpentard.

« Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais faire » gémit Ron, la tête entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer que tu l'aime aussi ! » tenta Harry.

Ron se redressa brusquement, empli d'une énergie nouvelle. C'était ça, la solution, il allait rejoindre Hermione, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se jeta sans cérémonie dans les bras d'Harry, le remerciant pour son précieux conseil. Puis contre toute attente, il sauta au cou de Drago, en le bénissant pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Drago se laissa faire, amusé par cette étreinte. Le rouquin transplana aussitôt au domicile de la femme de sa vie, prêt à lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de l'insulter ! » dit Harry.

Mais drago ne lui répondit pas, il s'avançait lentement vers son griffon, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Parvenu à la hauteur de son amant, il lui enleva son tee-shirt, toujours sans un mot. Puis, il laissa sa bouche parcourir le torse d'Harry, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il le prit dans ses bras, et le posa sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes d'Harry venant entourer les hanches de Drago. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, leurs langues se mêlant, les doigts de Drago caressant le dos d'Harry. Le blond se recula, enlevant à son tour sa chemise. Puis il reprit avec possessivité la bouche de son amant Les mains d'Harry venant caresser les cheveux fins de Drago.

Lorsqu'un pop caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre, suivi d'une longue plainte.

« Elle est partie » gémissait Ron.

« Je vais le tuer » grogna Drago dans le cou d'Harry.

Il se releva lentement, reprit sa chemise, et sortit de la cuisine, sans un regard pour Ron. Harry se rhabilla aussitôt, et vint se mettre à coté de son ami, qui ne c'était pas rendu compte de la situation.

«Comment ça, elle est partie ? » demanda Harry.

« Son appartement est vide, il n'y a plus rien, elle ne m'a même pas laissé un parchemin d'explication. » se lamenta Ron.

« On va la retrouver » promit Harry, en serrant Ron dans ses bras, qui pleurait à présent.

Mais quelques mois plus tard, la situation était toujours la même. Ils avaient cherchés partout, en vain, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la jeune femme. Si Harry gardait un quelconque espoir, Ron semblait s'enfoncer dans une profonde déprime. Il ne voulait plus voir personne, et passait son temps à éplucher des cartes de Londres, arpentant les quartiers, scrutant les moindres recoins, dans la perspective de découvrir une trace d'Hermione.

Drago sortit la tête de ses souvenirs, et avisa un petit hangar de vente de sapins. Il allait essayer de remonter le moral d'Harry en cette période de fête, ce qui n'allait pas être une chose facile.

Il entra dans l'entrepôt et flâna parmi les odeurs de résines de pins. Lorsqu'un peu plus loin, devant lui, il entendit une voix qui lui semblait terriblement familière. Il s'approcha un peu, sans se faire voir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Hermione, qui conseillait des clients sur l'achat d'un arbre de noël.

Il la dévisagea un instant, toujours caché. Elle n'avait pas trop changé hormis l'air triste qu'elle affichait. Tout comme Ron, elle semblait au bord du gouffre, Drago voyait bien la souffrance de la jeune femme. A tout moment, elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglots. Avec précaution, pour ne pas se faire voir, il sortit de l'entrepôt.

Il venait de trouver son cadeau de noël pour Harry.

XXX

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir là, il trouva Harry comme à son habitude, plongé dans des cartes du monde.

« Australie ! » s'exclama Harry, faisant sursauter Drago qui enlevait son manteau.

« Pardon » répondit celui-ci.

« Je suis sûr qu'Hermione se trouve en Australie, là où elle a envoyé ses parents durant la guerre » affirma le brun.

Puis il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, sous l'œil amusé de Drago.

« Je pars demain avec Ron, on va la retrouver ! »

« Et si je te disais que j'ai une information, concernant le lieu où se trouve Hermione » avoua le blond, en se regardant négligemment les ongles.

Aussitôt Harry se rua sur lui.

« Où ça ? Où est-elle ? Dis le-moi » supplia-t-il.

« Si tu tiens réellement à le savoir, suis-moi » répondit Drago l'air plus Serpentard que jamais.

Et il se dirigea vers la chambre, lançant au passage sa chemise blanche à son amant. Harry soupira, c'était du chantage que lui faisait son amant, mais en même temps, il en profitait aussi. Il lui fallut à peine deux secondes de réflexions pour se lancer à la poursuite de Drago. Il le retrouva allongé sur le lit, torse nu, les yeux brillants de désir.

Quelques instants de bonheur plus tard, Harry la tête posée sur le torse de son amant, redemanda à celui-ci son information sur Hermione.

« Je sais où elle est, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure » confessa le blond.

Harry se leva d'un bond du lit, et commença à enfiler son boxer.

« Je vais chez Ron, où est-elle ? » demanda le brun.

« Calme toi, j'ai une idée pour les réunir »

Harry se détendit aussitôt, il faisait pleinement confiance à Drago pour ses plans.

XXX

Le lendemain Harry se trouvait chez Ron. Son appartement était dans un état déplorable, le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps. Le sol de sa salle à manger était recouvert de cartes, de parchemins. Depuis une demi-heure Harry essayait de convaincre Ron de sortir un peu de chez lui.

« Aller viens, ça sera sympa, tu verras » le pria Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très envie. » murmura Ron.

« J'ai promis à Drago de le retrouver là bas, et je vais être en retard, viens avec moi, s'il te plait. » fit Harry avec une moue empruntée à son amant.

Ron ne put résister longtemps devant l'air tristounet de son meilleur ami, et puis ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

« Bon, c'est d'accord » capitula t'il.

Harry sauta de joie, la première partie du plan de Drago fonctionnait à merveille. Ron s'habilla en maugréant pour la forme. Quand ils sortirent dehors, le froid les saisit aussitôt et le rouquin recommença à pester, contre la neige, contre l'hiver, et contre l'idée d'Harry d'aller acheter un sapin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Ron sortait enfin un peu de sa coquille. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis des mois. Vivement qu'Hermione et lui soient de nouveau réunis. Il croisa les doigts en espérant que Drago serait là à temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un petit hangar de vente de sapin, Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils l'attendirent patiemment, tandis que les magasins fermaient les uns après les autres, vu l'heure tardive. Un peu après, seul le hangar à sapin était encore ouvert.

« Je vais aller le chercher, commence à regarder les sapins avant que le magasin ne ferme » demanda Harry à Ron.

Celui-ci soupira en hochant la tête, et s'engouffra dans les allées de l'entrepôt, sous l'œil attentif d'Harry et de Drago cachés plus loin.

« Tu as fait sortir tout les gens ? » se renseigna Harry auprès de son amant.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » assura Drago.

Ron marchait des les allées pleines d'arbres aux aiguilles vertes. Il avait la tête baissé, pensant aux fêtes de noël qu'il avait passé avec Hermione à Poudlard. Par Merlin, ce que la jeune femme pouvait lui manquer. Il aimait tout chez elle, son esprit vif, son rire, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et par-dessus tout, il aimait la façon dont elle le regardait quand ils étaient seuls au monde. Il en était persuadé maintenant, elle était la femme de sa vie, il voulait la retrouver, même si pour cela il devait retourner la terre entière !

Il réalisa cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry et Drago n'était toujours pas là, et le magasin de sapin semblait plongé dans la pénombre, de plus, il n'avait croisé aucun client. Seul le bureau au fond était éclairé. Il fit demi-tour, et constata que la porte d'entrée était à présent fermée à clé. Il décida donc de se rendre au bureau qu'il avait vu plus loin, afin de demander de l'aide.

Hermione compta la caisse et soupira. La journée avait été longue, beaucoup trop longue. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle, et prendre un bon bain pour se détendre. Elle sortit de son bureau avec l'intention de fermer la porte du magasin, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais fermer » déclara t'elle sans lever la tête.

« Hermione ! » balbutia Ron.

La jeune femme leva aussitôt les yeux, elle avait reconnu la voix de Ron et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire tout simplement. Elle le fixait, il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, et elle, elle devait avoir l'air ridicule avec son bonnet planté sur la tête, son nez rougi par le froid, et ses mains griffées par les épines de sapin. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter de battre. Ron était là, dans son magasin, devant elle ! Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance, puis elle inspira un grand coup.

« Bonsoir Ron » fit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, il se contentait de fixer Hermione. Ou plutôt, il la contemplait, elle était magnifique. Pourtant ses yeux chocolat ne pétillaient plus, ils semblaient vides, elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. Ses épaules étaient voutées, elle qui avant était une fière Gryffondor, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

« Heu…Bonsoir » répondit à son tour Ron.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il l'avait fait souffrir, et il en avait bien conscience. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se racheter auprès de la jeune femme.

Aucun des deux ne faisait un mouvement, le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Ce fut Hermione la première qui brisa cette atmosphère.

« Tu es venu acheter un sapin ? » demanda t'elle.

« Heu…oui…en fait, non » bafouilla le jeune homme.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Puis rassemblant tout son courage, il s'élança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, il respirait son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Par Merlin, comme c'était bon de la sentir tout contre lui.

Hermione ne disait rien, ce contact était comme un choc électrique pour elle, il réveilla ses nerfs. Et pendant un moment, elle ne sentit rien d'autre que le contact du corps de Ron contre le sien, le reste de l'univers avait disparu.

« Hermione, je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'ai cherché partout, mon amour. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait ça, lentement des larmes trop longtemps contenues s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle pleurait de bonheur, elle leva la tête vers Ron, lui aussi pleurait de bonheur.

« Encore » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon amour » répéta t'il.

Puis il franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Quand sa bouche entra en contact avec celle d'Hermione, il sut pour la vie, que rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, avec désir, avec passion. Dans ce baiser, il fit passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, il mettait ses émotions à nu.

« Ronald, tu n'as vraiment été qu'un crétin. Ne te moque pas de moi, je t'en prie. De toi, je ne le supporterai pas, pas une deuxième fois. » supplia Hermione.

« Je te le promets » murmura t'il.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin de sapin, leurs mains étaient tendrement enlacées, et ils furent accueillis par les hourras d'un Harry, qui sautillait autour d'eux. Drago se contentait de les regarder avec un petit sourire satisafit sur le visage. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Comment saviez vous que j'étais là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je t'ai vu hier soir, et Harry a amené Ron ici » expliqua Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête, avec un grand sourire, elle reconnaissait l'esprit malin du Serpentard.

« Attends, tu savais depuis hier qu'Hermione était ici, et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » fit Ron à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

« C'était pour la bonne cause » se défendit Harry.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, nous avons des choses à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » minauda Drago devant Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt sans un regard pour leurs amis.

« De quoi parlait-il ? » demanda Ron à Hermione.

« Je crois que tu ne préférerais pas le savoir » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Mais si tu veux je peux te le montrer, allons chez moi » continua t'elle.

Ron fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis sa bouche forma un o parfait tandis que son regard se teintait de compréhension. Il se mit à rougir aussitôt.

Hermione le fit alors transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Plus précisément dans sa chambre.

FIN


End file.
